The Funnest Things Start With A Lie
by LoonyRoses
Summary: After a fight with his dad, Blaine can't go home for a week. Finn says that all of them need some sunshine and decides that he, Blaine, and the New Directions need to go on a road trip to California. But their hotel isn't exactly welcoming.
1. The Small Lie and the Innocent Idea

It all started with a small lie.

Finn was sitting at home, watching a baseball game, when his step brother came in with his boyfriend.

"No dad, I am not going," Blaine was saying, on the phone with his father. "Look, I know you don't give a damn about me. You might say you're not being forced to ask, but last night I went through your texts. That nosy woman next door wants you to at least ask me. And I'm answering. No. I have...other plans for this week. Now if you don't mind, I have something more important to do. Bye," he said, hanging up.

"I don't know what it is about my dad. He can't get it through his thick skull that if he wants to spend time with me, he should at least delete his texts." Blaine sighed, rubbing his temples. "And now if I show up at my house he'll know I'm lying, and that _stupid_ woman next door will force me and my dad into that car and make sure we don't come back for a week."

Kurt rubbed his boyfriend's back.  
>"It'll be ok. I'm sure we could figure out somewhere for you to stay. I'll go ask Bur-"<p>

"Why don't we just go on a road trip?"Finn interrupted. "I mean, it's the last summer I'll have before graduating, so what the hell? Let's call everyone up. We're going to California."

"Oh, alright then. I better go pack," Kurt said, heading toward the stairs. "Blaine, you coming?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll be there in a few," he said, sitting down next to Finn.

"Thank you," he said, smiling a little. "Living with my dad is just too hard. I barely ever go home as it is. Spending a week with him...it'd be nice if I knew he wasn't going to ignore me the entire time. I want things between us to be repaired, but it's pretty hard."

"Dude, don't mention it. You make Kurt happy, and that's enough for me and Burt. We've seen his pain, and now he's all smiles. If you need anything, ask," Finn said.

"Well, anything?"

"Yeah. Except dating tips. I mean, no offense intended or anything, but-"

"No, not dating tips," Blaine said, laughing. "I kind of need clothes. And I don't really think Kurt's clothes fit me. Style wise."

Finn laughed, "I figured. I have some old clothes in my room. Kurt can show you them. They might be a little big on you, though."

"I know. And thanks again, for everything," Blaine said, feeling suddenly uplifted.

When he got near the stairs he let out a small laugh.

Maybe lying wasn't as bad as it was cut out to be?


	2. Roadtrips and Cheap Hotel Rooms

"Alright, alright, calm down. I need to sit down, and this skirt was freshly ironed before I left my house," Rachel said, pushing people out of the way as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Rachel, if you want to live to see the end of this trip, just shut up. Right now," Kurt said, sitting next to Blaine near the back.

They borrowed Brittany's dad's van, and now they were all getting crammed into the vehicle after a rest stop.  
>They'd been driving for a few hours now, playing car games until Santana snapped and swore that the next person to hit her and yell "SLUG BUG!" would be thrown out of the window and onto the street where they'd have to eat spiders and share dark alleys with hobos.<p>

After that they just sat in silence for a while, at least until Finn announced that they needed more gas for the van.

"Who wants to play a _fun_ game, for a change?" Mercedes asked once everybody was back in the car.

"Like karaoke?" Rachel asked from the passenger seat. "I know a couple of songs that I'd be _perfect_ for, and I could choose my oppo-"

"Oh my God. That's it. Where's the duct tape?" Kurt asked.

"I'll get it. I brought some, you know, just in case," Lauren said, reaching into her backpack.

"Don't kill. Killing is wrong. At least, that's what my mom told me after our neighbor's son got sent to jail for attempted murder," Brittany said, looking down at her hands.

"Alright...so who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Mercedes asked, trying to drive people away from taping Rachel's mouth shut, even if the idea _did_ have a certain appeal.

"That sounds fun."  
>"Yeah."<br>"That sounds cool. There's no killing involved...right? Because if there is, I might not be able to play."  
>"No Brit, there's no killing."<p>

"Ok, I'll start," Brittany said. "Santana, truth or dare?"  
>"Truth, Brit. I ain't got no secrets, just so you know, though."<br>"So how many times have we made out? I lost count...but I can only count until 10 before I start thinking about bunnies. They're just so cute. We should get one, and name it Honey."

"Wait, Santana's lesbian?" Puck asked.  
>"No. I'm not."<br>"So Brittany left me for you?" Artie asked.  
>"What? I don't know, everyone just shut up."<br>"That's not nice Santana. I thought you said you had no secrets. You lied and lying is wrong," Brittany said.

"And so what if Santana's kissed girls. We have two guys that spent twenty minutes making out before we left the gas station," Quinn said, feeling somewhat bitter.

Kurt blushed at this, while Blaine just sat there with a mischievous grin.

"Hey, no fighting. Just get to the next person," Finn said, trying to pay attention to the road.

"Thank you, Finn. Blaine, truth or dare?" Santana asked, trying to get the attention of herself.

"Um, I'll go with truth."

"Have you ever thought of going straight? Because I know a certain girl that would_ love_ to welcome you," Santana said, moving closer and closer to him with each word.

Kurt laughed nervously and put his arm around Blaine, pulling him away from Santana.

The game went on like this for a while, with Rachel's mouth being taped with a mustache drawn onto the tape, Puck kissing Tina, Tina being nearly thrown out the car by Lauren, Brittany petting Mike's abs because she started thinking that they were homeless bricks, and sudden bursts of laughter that came from nowhere. Finn was almost certain they were drunk, but the only things they had with them was pixie sticks and pencils.

When they finally arrived in Nevada to stay the night in a cheap hotel, everyone piled out of the car and into the room. After a few drinks and rounds of truth or dare and spin the bottle, Rachel and Finn were the only two actually asleep on the bed.

Kurt and Blaine were passed out on the floor near the bathroom, Brittany was asleep on the bathroom counter, petting Blaine's hair and mumbling about marshmallows, Mike and Tina were laying across a rocking chair next to Artie's wheelchair, Santana was asleep in the closet, and Puck was under a bed while Lauren slept on a suitcase.

The next morning, a maid came into the room and started picking up empty bottles when she tripped over a young man's feet that were poking out from under the bed.

Very slowly she dropped the bottles and backed out of the room.


	3. Crowded Hotel Rooms and CDs for the Deaf

Soon after the maid left (well, it was more like three hours later), all of the sleepy teenagers were ready to get to California. Of course, Finn and Rachel being the exceptions, they were hungover.

"Mmmm, Kurt, you taste like rainbows and dapperness," Blaine whispered, kissing his boyfriend on the counter outside the bathroom.

"Yes mom, we're fine. Honestl- fine, yes, I'll call you later," Artie said, on the phone with his mom. "Bye, love you too..." he added hastily.

"Ok guys, let's go!" Rachel said, skipping out of the bathroom. "I printed out a schedule for us right before we left. I _really _think we should get going. We already got up late."

"She drank more than we did, how is she not hungover?" Santana whispered to Lauren.

"Finn didn't want to deal with a bunch of drunks by himself, so he switched Rachel's drinks with tonic water. He told it was a special type of drink, just for stars. He told her something about making her voice louder."

"Yeah, because that's _exactly_ what we need."

"What?" Rachel asked, turning around from the mirror.

"Ok guys, let's go," Finn said, picking up his bag. "We need to go or we'll be late."  
>"Exactly. At least <em>someone<em> respects the importance of a schedule."  
>"Actually if we don't get there before 6 tonight we'll be sleeping in the car."<br>"Oh. But deep down, you know you care about schedules," Rachel said, grabbing her purse.  
>"So, WHO'S READY FOR CALIFORNIA?"<p>

Around 5 that evening, an old, beat up looking van full of teenagers arrived outside an old, rundown hotel, pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

"We're here!" Finn said, parking in front of the hotel.  
>"Oh my God. You're kidding," Kurt said, looking out the window. "This is the last time Finn gets to choose our vacation."<br>"Hell to the no. This isn't happening," Mercedes said, closing her eyes and hoping it was just a bad dream.  
>"What's wrong with the place? My uncle lived in a place just like this, but he had to wear an orange jumpsuit and whenever we went to see him they wouldn't leave us alone with him," Brittany said.<br>"Brit, your uncle was in jail."  
>"No, he just didn't like living alone. So the police took him away and now he's happy."<br>_

"This place looks like shit," Puck said, sitting on the hotel bed.  
>"I know, and it feels so cold," Artie said, rolling into the room.<br>"I know guys, but it'll be cool. Just all us guys and girls for a week. We'll have a blast, don't worry," Finn said, throwing Kurt's bag near the bed.  
>"Says the guy who booked the crappiest hotel ever, and then proceeds to say "we'll have a blast"."<p>

Before Finn could respond, Kurt and Blaine walked into the room, looking a bit ruffled.  
>"Hello," Kurt said, kneeling on the floor to pull a mirror and brush out of his bag.<p>

"Which bed are you two taking?" Finn asked, trying to figure out where to put all the bags.

"We'll take this one," Blaine answered, laying on the bed closest to the door.

"Ok, so Kurt, Blaine, Sam, and Mike get that bed," Finn said, throwing the bed's occupants bags onto Blaine.

"Hey guys," Tina said, walking into the room with Mike.

"Hey Tina. You girls set up?"

"Yeah, except Quinn refuses to share a bed with Rachel and Brittany can't sleep without her stuffed animals. Which wouldn't be a problem, but she also brought Ken and Barbie's dream house instead of more shoes."

"Hey, guys, the guy at the front desk wants to see all of us," Sam said, walking into the room.

"I better go get the girls," Tina said, returning to the room across the hall.  
>_<p>

Twenty minutes later they were all in the boys' room, trying to remember what happened.

"All I remember is going down there and that creepy maid started talking about fire. I took Ken with me and now he needs therapy. I just don't have that kind of money, so I decided to rename him Nek and now he lives underground where he sells newspapers to the blind and CD's to the deaf," Brittany said.  
>"I just remember telling you guys what that dude said, and now I'm here," Sam said, worried that he got them all into something.<br>"Look, there has to be a logical explanation for this," Rachel said, holding onto Finn's arm.  
>"Rachel's right. I know we're all thinking it's a ghost or something, but <em>come on,<em>" Quinn said, rolling her eyes.  
>"I don't know. I mean, how do we know there aren't...ghosts?" Blaine asked, sitting on the edge of the bed with Kurt.<br>"Look, I don't know about you guys, but I am _not_ sleeping in that room tonight. I'm staying in here, whether you like it or not," Santana said, sitting down next to Mercedes on the floor.  
>"She's right. There is no way in hell that I'm going to sleep in the room across the hall," Lauren said.<br>"Ok, we'll share the room tonight. I don't think we'll all fit on two beds, though," Finn said, looking at the group.  
>"Oh, we'll fit."<br>"Quinn, Rachel, you guys staying?"

Quinn sighed.  
>"Fine, but only because all of this is making me paranoid."<br>"I'm not staying in there alone," Rachel said, running her fingers through her hair.

That night wasn't one of their most glorious.  
>They all agreed they were too tired to do anything but sleep, so Blaine, Kurt, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Brittany and Santana were piled onto the bed near the door, kicking each other every so often and pillows being thrown off the bed.<p>

On the bed nearest the window, Artie, Puck, Lauren, Mercedes, Sam, Rachel, and Finn were sleeping in total bliss, looking like perfect angels.

Little did they realize the next morning that nobody brought the bags from the girls room over, but yet they piled neatly near the door.


	4. An Empty Lobby and Cold Night

The next day, everything seemed normal enough.

Kurt and Mercedes were watching TV, talking about the low quality lights the show had, while Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Puck,and Mike sat underneath the window, playing Monopoly.

Rachel, Finn, Artie, and Sam all went downstairs, trying to find some breakfast.

Tina, Lauren, and Quinn were sprawled out over the beds, checking Facebook or Tumblr.

"I love this game," Brittany said, throwing her money up in the air.

"How did she win? This chick doesn't even know what addition is," Puck said, staring at the game board.

"I feel stupid," Mike said, staring at Brittany in awe.

"I told ya, she has some _hot _moves," Santana said, smiling.

"You would know," Puck said.

"Shut up," she said, punching him in the shoulder.

"Well, that was...interesting," Blaine said, getting up to sit next to Kurt.

"I told you. Brittany knows her board games," Santana was saying from across the room.

Rachel and Sam opened the door at that moment, looking defeated and hungry.

"There has to be _some_ food in this stupid hotel," Finn said, steering Artie into the room and closing the door behind them.

"We checked everywhere. And there was nobody in the lobby," Artie said.

"There's a Denny's a few miles back," Quinn said suddenly, sitting up as she spoke.

"Alright, let's go," Finn sighed, grabbing the car keys.

When they got back to the hotel, it was late evening.

Getting to the Denny's took a while, and waiting for the food took longer.

The people running the old, empty resturant were an old married couple with some noticeable hearing problems.

Taking pity on them, each of the teens dropped a few dollars into their tips jar.

Taking a seat on the floors or on the beds, everyone started eating and the room was quiet for a while, until it starting getting chilly.

"I'm cold," Brittany said, hugging her self as she shivered.

"Me too," Kurt said, pulling his jacket closer around him.

"Maybe it's dememntors," Blaine said, pulling the wand he got a few summers ago out of his pocket.

"Woah there, Harry Potter."

Blaine smiled.

"Let's play a game," Rachel said, uncrossing her legs and tip-toeing to the bags in the corner of the room.

She took out a pink box and set it on the floor.

"Everyone get in a circle around the board," she said, opening up the box.

"Ouija? Isn't that, like, a bit first grader, Rachel?" Quinn asked, sliding off the bed and heading towards her.

"First she dresses like one," Kurt began to whisper to Blaine.

"I heard that," Rachel snapped, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, let's get in a circle!"

Everyone sat, each fighting for the spot against the bed.

Finn, who was closest to the door, turned out the lights as Rachel put a flashlight upside down on the floor next to the board.

They started it, and nothing seemed to be happening.

"Rachel, this is stupid," Quinn said.

"Just wai-OH MY GOD!" Rachel screamed, grabbing onto Blaine, the nearest person.

Everyone looked and saw that the piece was moving.

All the teenagers were screaming except for Puck. Who was laughing.

"You guys are so stupid," he said in between laughs. "Like there's an actual ghost or whatever this game is for."

"You _jerk_!" Quinn said, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, but you should've seen your faces!" he said, still laughing.

"Ugh, I'm going to sleep," Santana announced, jumping onto the bed.

"Yeah, we should get some sleep."

Finn turned on the light and Rachel started to put the game away.

Everyone was piling onto the beds and mumbled goodnights were said.

The room was extra chilly that night.

**A/N: _sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got distracted XD and it's a short chapter :P the reason I didn't go into detail about the Ouija board is because I've never used one, so I don't know how they work. Apart from when they used one in Paranormal Activity 2 and in books and some TV shows XD_**


	5. Paranoia and Transparent Toddlers

The next day everyone stayed in. It was still eerily cold in the room, so everyone was wrapped in some blankets Tina found in the closet.

"The guy at the front desk said he's sorry, but the temperature was at 80 last night. We shouldn't have been cold," Finn said, walking in.

"Well it's not like I mind too much," Kurt said, snuggling closer to Blaine inside the blanket.

"Guys, I know we said we wouldn't talk about it, but I think-" Artie started saying.

"Oh no, it is _not_ a ghost! Why do you guys keep talking about it?" Quinn said, interrupting Artie.

"Quinn," Rachel started,"we both know I don't like to believe in silly superstitions, but I think they might be rig-"

"It's not a ghost, or a spirit, or whatever you guys keep going on about. It's just a _stupid_ coincidence that this is happening, alright?" Quinn said, marching to the bathroom and locking the door.

"What was that about?" Sam said after a few minutes of silence.

"Quinn's very paranoid, she hates not knowing something for sure," Mercedes answered.

"Well that makes sense," a voice said.

"Who said that?" Puck asked.

"Me," said the voice.

"Seriously guys, this isn't funny. Blaine are you doing this?" Finn asked, grabbing Rachel's hand.

"It's not me. I swear. I wouldn't do something like that," Blaine answered, holding Kurt closer.

"I _said_, it was me," the voice said, coming from the doorway.

"And, who are you?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know. I thought you knew," it said.

Quinn, who just walked out of the bathroom, slowly opened the door.

Outside the door was a small boy. He looked normal enough, but he was a bit pale and transparent.

"Do you know my name?" he asked.

/

"We should call him Larry," Brittany said, sitting next to the small boy on the bed.

"No, we're not naming him. If you name him you'll get attached, and if you get attached...well I don't know. But we are _not_ naming him Larry," Finn said.

"What about Toronto?" Kurt asked.

Finn sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Fine," he sighed. "Larry."

/

**Thank you guys for the reviews, I really appreciate them :) I swear, if I don't upload before Wednesday, you guys have permission to slap me. I saw Glee 3D today (Have you guys seen it yet?), so my inner fangirl is flailing over just about everything XD**


	6. Twister and a Setting Sun

"I'm calling you Toronto," Kurt said to the little boy, picking him up.

"He's Larry. Like a lizard," Brittany said, upset that the toddler was taken away from her.

Kurt mumbled something, looking at the child in his arms.

He looked a bit like Kurt and a bit like Blaine.

He had Kurt's face, Blaine's black curly hair, and he had blueish eyes.

It was hard to tell _exactly_ what he looked like, since he was so pale he could've be transparent.

"Definatley Toronto," Blaine said, standing next to Kurt.

"We aren't keeping him!" Finn said, pacing around the room.

"Finn, calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation behind this," Rachel said, watching her boyfriend.

"Oh my God Rachel. Not everything needs reason!" Quinn said.  
>"God Quinn. Calm down," Puck told her, seeing in what a mood she was in.<br>She just rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to the front desk, maybe someone knows who this kid belongs to," Sam said, grabbing a jacket.  
>"Anyone coming with me?"<br>"I will," Santana said, walking over to Sam and locking her arm with his.  
>"Alright, we'll be right back," Sam said, closing the door as he walked out.<p>

"This is _not_ what I expected the trip to be like," Tina said, painting her nails in the bathroom.  
>"Yeah, thanks Finn."<br>"We wouldn't be here if you actually paid attention to the "stupid reviews that always lie"."  
>"Guys, don't go blaming Finn. Come on, we can still do something fun. Why don't we play Twister, or something?" Mercedes asked, knowing the game was in Rachel's "Bag of Glamorous Fun".<p>

"I'm out."  
>"Me too."<br>"I can't play."

"Oh come on guys," Mercedes said, glaring at Puck and Lauren.

"If they don't want to play, then, phooy on them!" Rachel said, digging through her bag for the game.

"Nobody says that anymore, Rachel. I swear, sometimes I think you're a first grader," Quinn said.

"Well, my dads have always said I'm a child a heart."

"Are we gonna play or what, Ms. GlamFam?" Mercedes asked.  
>"Oh, nice one," Kurt smiled, giving Mercedes a high five.<p>

Once the game was set up, everyone bailed except Kurt and Blaine.

Well, Blaine didn't bail. He begged Kurt with his puppy eyes.

Toronto/Larry sat on the edge of one of the beds, telling them what to do.

Kurt, who was laying almost upside down, had Blaine folded across him.

His muscels were aching, and though he loved Blaine, he would never play Twister in jeans again.

Next time he'd use a leotard.

Giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek, Kurt fell down, so that Blaine won and the game could end.

A few hours later, Sam and Santana were still out.

The game was put away, and Kurt, Blaine, Toronto/Larry, Mike, and Tina were watching an old Twilight Zone as the sun set outside.

Rachel was painting her nails, looking out of the window onto the coast that seemed very, _very,_ far away.

"I think we should go to the coast tomorrow," she mentioned to Finn.

"Yeah, that would be cool," he said.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Sam and Santana ran inside, locking the door in a hurry.

Santana started cussing in Spanish, falling onto the floor as she caught he breath.

"Oh my God. Guys, you will _not_ believe what we just saw."


	7. Voices in the Hall

"There's something out there," Sam panted. "We didn't even see it, but it's there. Trust us."

"So you _think_ you saw some ghost out there? Are you sure?" Mercedes asked.

"Look, here's how it went down," Santana said, finally catching her breath. "Me and fish lips went downstairs. I suggested making out, and it turned him on. So we started getting our mack on, whe-"  
>"Ok, that is <em>not<em> what happened!" Sam yelled, trying to defend himself.  
>"Anyways, like I was saying, we heard a scream from the kitchen. We didn't even know there was a kitchen, but whatever. We went inside and everything was neat. Until we heard some music coming from the dining room door. Fish lips went into the next room and on the table there was a music box. All he saw was a small shadow, and it was singing a demented lullaby."<br>"WE DID NOT MAKE OUT!"  
>"Shut up, you liked it."<br>"What is wrong with this damn hotel?" Quinn asked, walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. "The water just stopped in the middle of my shower! I haven't even gotten the shampoo out yet."  
>"This is like a scary movie, you guys. You know, not Paranormal Activity, but those old ghost ones! Next the sinks are going to run blood, the lights'll go out, and the door will lock.<p>

It was as if her words set everything off, because as soon as she finished the sentence the bathroom door locked, the blinds shut themselves, and the lights went out.

The room of teenagers stayed quiet.

The silence seemed deafening, and when it felt like it was too much, a slight humming filtered through under the door, coming from the hallway.

It was a woman's voice, maybe even a girl's.

"There's a monster in my room,  
>It's been there since noon.<br>Mummy says there's nothing there,  
>But my old teddy bear.<br>My teddy bear told me that there was a man,  
>with the face of a spider.<br>He would come at the twenty fourth hour,  
>and the rooms he would scour," it chanted.<p>

The chanting got farther away, drifting down the stairs as if blown by a fan that could blow a voice.

...

Quinn lit a candle and gestured Blaine forward.

After the voice dissappeared, the power came back on. Deciding that they _needed_ to get out of this place, the teens seperated into pairs, splitting up to find a way out of this mess.

Blaine and Quinn were paired to search out the top floor.

"Quinn, are you sure you should use that candle? I mean, we have a flashlight for a reason," Blaine started, paranoid.

She sighed.  
>"Fine," she said, getting ready to blow out the candle.<p>

The split second before the candle went out, a face appeared infront of the pair.

It was too late, though. The flashlight hadn't been turned on yet, and the flame was already out.

Blaine grabbed Quinn around the waist and they ran down the old, dark hallway.

As they ran down the stairs onto the next floor down, the moon shone through the skylight and a voice rang across the floor.

"They're coming,  
>Oh they're coming.<br>You better start running,  
>my teddy bear said.<br>I asked my mummy and she said nothing,  
>but my teddy said she was wrong."<p>

...

**so hey you guys. sorry it's been so long, school's started up again. I'm finally starting to get a bigger plot in my head for this, so it might be uploaded faster.**

**thanks for reading :) **


	8. Plans and Matches

Rachel and Kurt walked down the stairs in total silence.

They had been walking for almost twenty minutes now, and neither had said a word.

It would be ok under different circumstances, but right now the circumstances were 'being paired together to walk around a haunted hotel in the middle of Nowhere and just around Deserted'.

Kurt sighed.

Rachel sighed.

"Rachel-"  
>"No, let me go," Rachel said, interrupting Kurt. Taking a deep breath, she began. "Kurt, I'm sorry. <em>Incredibly <em>sorry. I know I've always been a bit...what's the word?"  
>"Self-centered."<br>"Yeah. I'm sorry. And I just really wanted to say that. It's our last year, Kurt. We can't spend it fighting over silly solos or the next thing you know were pushing each other off stages. When we sang For Good...well, that was so amazing. That was the moment when I realized what I wanted. And I won't get anywhere without you, Kurt. We need to get out of Lima. We're going to be the biggest stars in New York, and all those people like Karofsky and Ms. Sylvester, they'll be bowing down to us," Rachel said, a dazzling smile on her face and her eyes sparkling.

She help out her pinky to Kurt.  
>"But no hero is complete without their side-kick," she said.<p>

Kurt was smiling and his eyes were getting misty.

He wrapped his pinky around Rachel's.

"But every side-kick is just as glamorous."

Rachel threw her arms around Kurt and gave him a hug.

This year was going to be great, she just knew it.

If only they could survive the summer.

.../

Mike and Tina were, oh so unpredictably, paired together.

"Always the two Asians," Tina had said.

Mike's cell phone had long since died, and Tina's was very old and just barely lit up the hotel lobby they were searching through.

"There isn't anything in here," Tina grumbled, walking out from behind the help desk and sitting on the old, dusty couches.

"I know. But everyone's meeting up here, so it's not like we can leave," Mike said. "And Finn took everyone's room keys."

Tina sighed and reluctantly leaned back into the couch.

"I can't believe you're graduating next year," she said, looking up at the chandelier that was barely lit up by the moonlight drifting through the front entrance.

"I know. But if I don't ace all my classes you don't have much to worry about. My parents are going to force me to repeat senior year."

"I know that our parent's can be obsessive over what we're doing with our lives, but _come. On._ Mike, it's your life. Your parents can't decide it for you. Glee club is where you belong, we both know it. Dancing is your life," Tina said, looking straight at her boyfriend.

"I know...but to them my life should include something like being a doctor. Or a famous scholar."

Tina made her way over to Mike and sat on the arm of his chair.

"You're perfect, you know that? And doing something you actually love doesn't make you less perfect," she said, smiling down at him.

Mike smiled, leaning up to kiss her.

Just as their lips were about to touch, feet rushed down the stairs.

Breaking apart and grabbing the nearest things (a couch pillow and pack of breath mints) to defend themselves, a flashlight turned on.

"Relax! It's us!" Quinn hissed, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

Tina looked behind Quinn and saw Blaine, leaning on the couch and breathing heavily.

"There's something up there," he panted, walking over to the group.

"We didn't even get to see it completely, it was just a face. It was so white it could've been a dead body, and it didn't even look like it had eyes," Quinn said, running a hand through her hair.

"From now on, nobody uses candles. All they'll cause is hell, and that isn't what we need," Blaine said, eyeing the unlit candles around the lobby.

Thank God there's no matches.

.../

_hey guys. thank you for being patient. i have some health issues, and i'm going to be having surgery in about three weeks. i'll be off of school for two weeks, so i should have enough time to write a little something ;) i'm really enjoying season 3, by the way :3_


End file.
